yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Saint Andrew's Junior College
Saint Andrew's Junior College (SAJC) is a junior college in Singapore, offering a two-year course for pre-university students leading up to GCE 'A' Level examinations. It is part of the Saint Andrew's Family and is an Anglican mission school. Beginnings and Identity SAJC had its origins as pre-university classes begun in 1969 as part of Saint Andrew's Secondary School. In 1978, the college was formally established with its own campus at Telok Blangah, where it remained for 28 years. At its start, SAJC set out to have a distinct identity separate from SASS. The founding Principal, the Archdeacon John Tan, encouraged the use of "the College" rather than "the School" when referring to SAJC. The crest was also different from SASS and SAJS. It bore the saltire and had "SAJC" in white letters on a red circle in the middle of the cross instead of the tiger head and crossed keys of the other schools. Also, the school tie, which was worn by all students everyday, was solid navy blue with one red and one white diagonal stripe across it toward the bottom. The Venerable John Tan also insisted that no other t-shirts other than the official college PE shirt was allowed. The College Anthem was also different. It was unique in that the key shifted from G-major to F-major midway and back to G-major at the end. The music was by J.J. de Souza and the lyrics by Pauline Koe: :As we gather in your name, Saint Andrew's Junior College :We raise our voices in your praise, open new windows in our minds :The warmth of friendship to receive, delights in knowledge discovered :The demands in our lives to know; here love enriches all we do. :We are made one in God's spirit; there is reason to give our best. :We are to be the chosen ones; we are the promise of tomorrow :And steadily we grow each day. Moving from strength to strength, strength to strength. :As loyal men and women guarding our beloved country :With pride undimishing, may SAJCians above all, :Seek God's kingdom and glory, God's kingdom and glory :Until we see, until we see Him, see Him face to face. The College Hymn then was O God, Our Help in Ages Past. The College then also did not follow the house system of SASS and SAJS, having competitions by faculty - Arts, Commerce and Science. Current Identity and Location The similarities for all the Saint Andrew's Schools were the motto "Up and On" and the school colours of blue and white. The anthem, hymn, crest and tie were changed in 1993Saint Andrew's School, Singapore#Schools to that of SASS to forge a united Saint Andrew's identity. The College also then adopted the house system familiar in SASS and SAJS. In 2006, the junior college moved back to Potong Pasir to form part of St. Andrew's Village. The Village houses St. Andrew's junior and secondary schools, as well as the junior college. The JC is located at the former SASS site at 55 Potong Pasir Avenue 1. A sheltered pedestrian bridge across the Kallang River connects the JC to the secondary and junior schools across the river. Students at the college are called "Saints". The Village is a ten minute walk from Potong Pasir MRT station and a five minute bus ride (Bus 142) from Toa Payoh Bus Interchange. In 2008, the former principal of Crescent Girls' School, Mrs Lee Bee Yann, replaced Mrs Lim as the principal of SAJC. The classes are named by the year the students came into the school, the faculty (A for Arts, S for Science) and a number. An example would be 08S14 - this signifies that the class started in 2008, is in the Science faculty and is the 14th class (in order of subjects taken by students). Academics In the 2012 Joint Admission Exercise (JAE), the cut-off points for L1R5 for the Science and Arts faculties were 9 and 9 respectively. Principals * Revd. John Tan Teng Wai (1978–1990) * Mrs Belinda Charles (1990–2001) * Mrs Lim Chye Tin (2001–2008) * Mrs Lee Bee Yann (Present Principal) Facilities SAJC at Malan Road (1978 - 2005) At the former campus at Malan Road, the junior college had an air conditioned hall. Initial tutorial rooms were not air-conditioned. Indeed some tutorial rooms only had 3 walls, with the fourth side fully opened to a common corridor linking the row of rooms. Later, tutorial rooms were air conditioned. As air conditioning in halls and tutorial rooms was not funded by the Ministry of Education in Singapore, it had to be paid for by money raised by alumni and the college. The College campus then had a bitumen track and bleachers at the opposite side to the main building. The campus also housed the Chapel of the Resurrection. SAJC at Saint Andrew's Village (2006 - present) The principal had stated that, at the new Potong Pasir campus, the tutorial rooms would not be air conditioned due to tight budget constraints arising from the development of the Saint Andrew's Village project. Instead, additional tutorial rooms had to be constructed because of a very large intake of students. Construction of the campus was behind schedule for some time because of the change in plans. However, as an extra S$1.5 million was raised, the JC's hall, together with those of the junior and secondary schools, were air-conditioned towards the end of 2006. The school has a 1000-seater Cultural Centre. Uniform The shirt/blouse is white and the pants/skirt is navy blue. Students wear a navy blue tie with yellow and white stripes and bearing the school crest. SAJC is the only JC to incorporate a tie as part of its daily attire. Students may wear sports shoes of two solid colours. The PE attire consists of a white FBT-branded dry-fit shirt with the school crest sewn on the chest. The college divides students into 5 Houses - Venn (black), Loy Fatt (yellow), Hose (blue), Gomes (red) and Romanis (green). Students purchase a shirt with their house colours at the side torso area. The shirt follows the previous shirt designs with the word, "SAINTS", printed on the back of the shirt. The previous shirt was cotton based and house colours were dyed on the sleeves of the shirts instead. The shorts are navy blue FBT branded shorts with the word, "Saints" (or "SAJC"), sewn at the bottom-right of the shorts. School song The School Song - John Oxenham Stanza 1 :Lives are in the making here, Hearts are in the waking here, :Mighty undertaking here, Up and On! Up and On! :We are arming for the fight, Pressing on with all our might, :Pluming wings for higher flight, Up and On! Chorus :Up Saints! Truest fame Lies in high endeavour; :Play the game! Keep the flame burning brightly ever! Stanza 2 :Fair before us lies the way, Time for work and time for play; :Fill the measure while we may, Up and On! Up and On! :Life and time will not delay, Time is running fast away, :Life is now today; today; Up and On! (Chorus) Stanza 3 :Foes in plenty we shall meet, Hearts courageous scorn defeat; :So we press with eager feet, Up and On! Up and On! :Ever onward to the fight, Ever upward to the Light, :Ever true to God and Right, Up and On! (Chorus) College Hymn :Our Father, by whose servants, :Our School was built of old, :Whose hand has crowned Thy children, :With blessings manifold; :For Thy unfailing mercies, :Far strewn along our way, :With all who passed before us, :We praise Thy name today. :They reaped not where they laboured, :We reap what they have sown; :Our harvest may be garnered, :By ages yet unknown. :The days of old have dowered us :With gifts beyond all praise, :Our Father make us faithful :To serve the coming days. :Before us and beside us, :Still holden by Thy hand, :A cloud of unseen witness, :Our elder comrades stand; :One family unbroken, :We join in one acclaim; :One heart, one voice uplifting :To glorify Thy name. Affiliated schools * Anglican High School * Christ Church Secondary School * Kuo Chuan Presbyterian Secondary School * Presbyterian High School * Saint Andrew's Secondary School * Saint Hilda's Secondary School * Saint Margaret's Secondary School Co-curricular activities Sports and Games *Badminton *Basketball *Bowling *Canoeing *Cricket *Golf *Hockey *Netball *ODAC (Outdoor Activities Club) *Rhythmic Gymnastics *Rugby *Soccer *Tennis *Track and Field *Touch Rugby *Water Polo and Swimming Note: Cheerleading was no longer offered as a CCA after July 2009. Performing arts * Chinese Orchestra * Choir * Concert Band * Dance Society * Drama Club * Guitar Ensemble Leadership * Student Council * House Council (merged into the SC from 2017) * Saints Advocate (formed in 2010 to facilitate service-learning activities, plan and lead Overseas CIP trips and promote social entrepreneurship) * Interact Club * Saints For Christ (a non-denominational Christian organisation exclusive to SAJC.) *Youth Ambassadors (formed in 2009 to prepare for the upcoming 2010 Youth Olympic Games. The school hosted the German team.) *Saints Activist Service * AVA Unit * Photographic Society * Mentoring * Media Resource Library (MRL) Clubs and Societies * Art Club * Bloggers Club * Chinese Society * Computer Club * Debating and Oratorical Society * Environmental Club * Fitness Club * Indian Cultural Society * IOTA Publications * Malay Cultural Society * Strategy Games Club * Sports and Fitness Club * Writer's Ink References External links * Saint Andrew's alumni * Official website * School song Category:Junior colleges in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1969 Category:Educational institutions established in 1978 Category:Saint Andrew's Junior College alumni Category:Toa Payoh Category:1969 establishments in Singapore